


The Customer Is Almost Always Wrong: Jingle More Bells

by kiokushitaka



Series: The Customer is Almost Always Wrong [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, POV First Person, Side Story, Strip Tease, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some side smut that takes place directly after chapter 9 of my retail au, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989630/chapters/1952726">The Customer Is Almost Always Wrong.</a> </p><p>Levi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer Is Almost Always Wrong: Jingle More Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need for more smut. I'm sure I'm not alone in this. As always, I'm worried that I rush things. Blargh. It's also probably really cheesy. Oh, well. I like cheesy. You don't expressly need to have read the rest of the au to enjoy this, but it's probably best if you did. 
> 
> I didn't get this beta'd, so please let me know if you spot errors.

I remember idly wondering about Eren’s stamina as I led him towards my room. Once inside, I directed him to the bathroom, just in case he wanted to wash off some of that crustiness he’d been complaining about. He laughed somewhat sheepishly, making his way over towards it. While I waited, I glanced at the clock on my nightstand; it was still quite early.

“I forgot my pants in the living room.” Eren said when he finished, standing at the bathroom door in just his shirt and socks. I eyed him up and down and smirked.

“Don’t worry about it, you won’t be needing them.” I said, crossing the distance between us. He stared at me, his mouth open in an ‘oh’ of realization as to what that meant before it melted into that idiotic grin of his that I found so endearing. I pulled him by the arm over to the side of my bed, and pushed him down onto it so he was propped up on his elbows, watching me. For the hell of it, I ran my hands up my hips and slowly began to peel my pants off, giving Eren a little bit of a strip tease. It was definitely working; his dick was back at full attention in no time flat. I made it a point to trail my gaze to his erection and lick my lips as I said, “Well, aren’t we eager.” Eren made a strangled-sounding noise and a blush colored his cheeks.

Messing with him was still my number one favorite pastime. I stepped out of my pants and ran my hands up my sides, hitching them under my sweater, teasing him with glimpses of my stomach. I slowly pulled off the aforementioned sweater, leaving me in only my socks and underwear as I stalked towards him with my best runway walk. If we hadn’t been so consumed with lust at that very moment, I’m sure there would have been a hell of a lot more giggling, but when you’re turned on, even the most ridiculous things seem sexy.

“You look a little overdressed, there…” I said, pulling at the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms and I pulled it off, tossing it behind me. I climbed onto him, straddling him, pressing our hips together and we both gasped.

“O-off…” He sighed.

“Off?” I feigned ignorance, tilting my head to the side. “You want me to get off?”

“N-no… take your—” he fingered the waistband of my boxer briefs, “off.”

“Not unless you say ‘please.’” I teased, rolling my hips.

“F-fuck… Levi _please_.” He whined. I leaned forward and kissed him, rolling my hips teasingly one more time before getting up to do as he’d asked so nicely of me. I stood before him and made a show of removing them, sliding them down my thighs slowly and kicking them off before straddling him once again, our naked cocks pressing together. I licked my hand and then wrapped it loosely around the both of us, shallowly thrusting my hips, letting our erections move against each other.

“God…” he sighed and I smirked. His hips bucked up, sending little jolts of pleasure through me and I continued to move against him.

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying himself.” I murmured, my tone somewhat breathy.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one.” He replied in a whisper, fixing me with a mischievous stare. To say he caught on quickly was an understatement. I swallowed hard, biting my lip as I rolled my hips against his once more. “Levi…” he groaned, and I could hear it in his tone that he wanted something more. I got off of him and he let out a confused whine, to which I chuckled softly.

“Scoot back; I have something in mind for you.” I said reassuringly as I reached into the top drawer of my nightstand to grab a condom and some lube, setting it out on top. He did as he was told and I crawled between his legs, brushing my lips lightly over the tip of his cock, licking the bead of precome up. I then moved down and licked a line from base to tip, swirling over the head before plunging his length deep into my mouth. My fingers, which had been splayed against his thighs, trailed teasingly over his balls as I established a steady rhythm.

“Jesus… _fuck_ …” he sighed, back arching slightly, hips twitching. I would have smirked if I could; such a needy little brat. While I had him distracted, I used my other hand to pump the base of his cock a bit, collecting some saliva so that I could use it to begin stretching myself. I wanted nothing more right then and there than to ride him, and since it was my birthday, I was getting what I fucking wanted. The sounds he was making sent shocks straight to my dick, making it twitch as I thrust one, then two, and eventually three fingers into myself. I lifted off of him, sitting back on my heels, grabbing the condom and the lube I’d prepared earlier.

I tore the packet with my teeth, staring hungrily into his eyes as I did so and he bit his lip. I don’t think he fully understood my intent until I started rolling the rubber over his erection and his gaze took on a slightly confused look.

“What’re you—”

“You have no idea how much I want to ride you right now…” I slathered a generous amount of lube on him, shifting my position so that I was straddling him once again. I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, “Just lie back and enjoy it.” I whispered, lining him up with my entrance and pushing back onto his cock as slowly as I could manage. We gasped in unison as he filled me; it was fucking sublime.

“Nn, Levi… you feel so good… inside…” he said in a whimper, his hands grabbing at the black satin sheets, hips rising slightly.

“Eren…” I sighed, wiggling my hips when I was fully seated.  He felt quite a bit bigger than I’d expected, but it certainly wasn’t a bad thing.  Slowly, I began to move, and _holy fucking Mary, mother of God_. I started off slow, lifting off and pushing myself back down, but it wasn’t long before I craved something a little bit more on the rough side and started moving faster. My legs were beginning to burn from the position I was in, but I ignored it in lieu of how fucking fantastic it felt to have Eren’s throbbing cock pushing into me over and over again.

“Mmmnn… Levi…” he sighed, pushing up with his hips as my mine crashed down; that wrenched a desperate moan from my lips and caused a shudder to run through me. He noticed my reaction and did it again, only this time his angle changed ever so slightly and I shivered violently as a louder, needier moan escaped me. The way Eren was looking up at me with a small smirk and a more determined glint in his eyes told me that my face must’ve looked absolutely wanton. He met my thrusts with more fervor, hitting that spot inside me repeatedly, my body shuddering each time.

“Yes… more…” I gasped, feeling my climax building up steadily. “Touch me…” I sighed, and his fingers wrapped around my cock, attempting to stroke me in time with his hips; I was too lost in the sensations to care about his level of skill. Within moments, I was crying out his name as I spilled myself on his chest and stomach, my body shaking from the sheer intensity of my orgasm. He continued thrusting through it as best he could and it wasn’t long at all until he let out a loud groan and I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me as he came. I waited for the throbbing to ebb some before I lifted off carefully, not wanting the condom to come off of him as I did so and flopped ungracefully onto the bed next to him.

“Holy shit, Eren.” I gasped, my chest still heaving from the exertion. “That was… fucking incredible.” I threw my arm over my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing.

“Wow…” was all he was able to manage. I laughed softly, rolling onto my side as I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. He was red-faced and breathing heavily. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower and wash up so we can go to bed. Unless you want to sleep on crusty couch cushions, I’d suggest you do the same.” I teased as I got up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom door. “Use the tissues on the nightstand if you need to.” I could feel the unmistakable craving for a cigarette, but at the moment, getting clean was much more pressing. _Wash up first, nicotine addiction to be dealt with later._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I recall some psa somewhere that says you shouldn't open condom packets with your teeth because you might tear the condom (?), but I couldn't help it- it looks fucking hot as hell for some reason. *hides*


End file.
